


everything is blue

by redrocketracer, spazmoid



Category: South Park
Genre: Camping Fic, Kinda, M/M, Mentions of Death, Multi, Slow Burn, Will be illustrated by spazmoid, craig knows by the end, crenny big bang 2017, now there are lasers shooting from my eyes, some supernatural elements towards the end, they fuck in the woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrocketracer/pseuds/redrocketracer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazmoid/pseuds/spazmoid
Summary: "Is it because I stopped talking to you?" Kenny questions. His hand slips down from Craig's ear to laying flat on his cheek. He rubs his thumb in a circular motion. Pushes gently to get Craig to turn his face to him. Craig complies and his eyes fall on Kenny.It is that. It's exactly that. There is more, however. So much more and Craig can't answer Kenny's question. He thinks he knows the answer, knows it all too well. It's too much though. Craig reaches his hand up to cover Kenny's. His skin soft underneath Craig's touch. The thin, little hairs on Kenny's wrist brush against Craig's flesh. It tickles, and Craig closes his eyes. Dark lashes resting on tanned cheeks."No." Craig lies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh golly so i'm posting this as i finish the chapters. So far i finished two chapters, and am at 9k+ words! the first chapter i'll post today and the next i'll post wednesday!! I hope you guys enjoy this project!!!
> 
> There is a playlist that goes w the story  
> https://8tracks.com/naomi-r-20968/everything-is-blue-a-crenny-fanfic-playlist
> 
> for some easy listening.

“Are you seriously packing that?” Craig Tucker grips onto the straps of his backpack. It’s hot out, humid. It’s July in South Park, the only warm month. Hazel eyes stare at the condoms Clyde is shoving into his backpack.

“You never know, Craig. I might meet a hot chick and score.” Clyde explains. He finishes zipping it up, pushing his arms through the straps. Craig rolls his eyes at the other male. Right.

“You’re a virgin. You wouldn’t even know what to do, asshole.” Craig mumbles in nasal. Eyes half lidded, a bored expression painted on his countenance. His mouth presses together, a thin line between two pairs of plush, pink flesh. Clyde’s face is noticeably redder.

“Would so. I’ve watched enough porn. I got this.” Clyde elaborates. Craig remains silent at that one. They’re waiting on Clyde’s porch for everyone else to show up. Stan’s gang, a few girls and Token. Jimmy and Tweek bailed last minute. They’re all supposed to go camping a few towns over. A bright idea formulated in a group chat.

It’s a bright day. Sun baking everything under it’s heat. It's golden. Trees and foliage illuminated by the light. There is the sound of bird song, a chorus interrupting the gap of quiet. Chirping and loud.

Craig is looking down at his cellphone when he hears the sound of tires crushing gravel beneath it’s weight. Craig looks up and it’s Kyle in his moms mini van. Stan sits next to him on the passenger side. Cartman is seated behind them by himself. Token, Red and Wendy rest in the very back. Craig squints as the sunlight assaults his eyes. He cups his hands in front of him, peering into the vehicle. He notices quickly that there is only one available space left.

  
There were two other people that were supposed to come. Kenny and Bebe. As he’s about to question it Kenny truck begins to make a sharp turn into Clyde’s driveway. Craig steps forward, noticing that Bebe is in the truck with him.

  
The doors to the van open and Kyle steps out. Kenny turns off his engine. Craig’s stare falls on Kenny as he rests his head back, exposes his neck. He can see the splatter of freckles, more prominent after being cooked under the sun. It's as if they were an intricate piece of art. Dotted on with a paint brush.

“We have to go, like now if we’re going to sign in on time. Clyde, you can ride in the back with Fatass. He takes up two seats, fortunately we have one left.” And it’s true, Cartman is still big. Thick arms, stomach, legs. He’s leaning forward in the car to tamper with Kyle’s radio.

Craig’s eyes turn away from Kenny and onto Kyle, who is looking through his backpack.

“Where do I go?” Craig question. Maybe this is a way out. He didn’t really want to go camping. It was the summer after their senior year and he wanted to just spend it in solitude. Kyle nods his head towards Kenny’s truck.

“Go with Kenny and Bebe. We’ll meet you guys at the campground.”

Craig closes his eyes. The rays of light tickling his countenance. He lets out a long suffering sigh.

His green eyes open and the world around him hasn’t vanished. The pitch black was merely a shield for a few seconds. Craig’s fingers curl around the straps of his backpack and he steps towards Kenny’s truck. He stands in front of the passenger side door, pulls on the handle only to find it’s locked. Kenny looks over at him, passed Bebe and sends a toothy smile in his direction.

Bebe reaches over and flicks open the lock. Craig lifts himself into the truck. Sitting next to Bebe. She smells of some sweet, flowery perfume that lingers in the air. Masking the scent of smoke.

“Craig Tucker.” Kenny sing songs as he taps his finger against the steering wheel. His eyes lazily follow Kyle as he climbs into the drivers side of his moms mini van. Craig places his backpack in his lap, rests his elbows on the little bag. Cups his chin with his palm, his attention is on Clyde's house. Trying to avoid engaging interaction.

"Kenny Mccormick." Craig replies. Bebe tampers with the radio, scrolling passed static and pop music. Kenny starts his truck up and begins to back out of the driveway after Kyle has pulled out. He lets out a low whistle as Bebe settles on some punk rock station.

"Good choice, B." Kenny praises as the sound of The Descendants vibrates throughout the confines of the truck. Bebe beams at him and Craig sinks into the cracked leather seats.

His gaze falls out of the window, to the passing scenery of familiar houses and storefronts. Oddly enough, everything was not foreign. From the scenery of the town to Bebe and Kenny's friendship. Which had budded sometime in elementary school. Right when Tweek and Craig started dating.

Right after Craig and Kenny stopped hanging out.

Craig tries not to dwell too much on it. But his hazel eyes fall on the little mirror in the car, and focuses on Kenny. Craig is trying to be discreet with his staring.

He remembers the last time the two of them got together. It was the sunday before the drama with Tweek started to happen. They lazily sat in Craig's living room. Craig, pretzel style with his camera in his grip. Red Racer was on in the background. Bags of chips and candies rested next to them. Craig was looking at the photos he took of Kenny.

The one he was currently mulling over was a candid of Kenny at a picnic table. His attention was on the water of Starks pond. His hood down, golden hair a mess of waves, curling, framing his face. Sticking up at all angles. Almost a little passed his ears.

He was lit up by the golden hour, sun setting. Bathing him in yellows and oranges.

Kenny lips were parted, and Craig remembers all the details. From the pink of Kenny's lips, the flush of red on his cheeks, dusted down his neck. The way his finger was gingerly drumming against the surface of the table. There is a whole section in his photo albums of strictly Kenny, Trisha and Karen. The three of them were thick as thieves. This particular photo was glued onto the cover of one of his album. Tucked safely under his bed with Craig's collection of photo books.

Craig remembers Kenny looking at the picture over his shoulder. He was throwing back a can of cherry coke. Talking about how was going to be a model. How Craig would be his photographer. How they'd run away from Colorado one day.

Craig's eyes flick away from the mirror and turns back to the road. Bebe and Kenny were chatting. Laughing and joking around. Craig felt like a third wheel.

It's a weird contrast. From talking about running away together, to complete silence. To not being in the same confines until now. Kenny went into the shadows, he was already fading away. His interactions with everyone becoming less and less. After that day, they never spoke again.

Craig tries to zone out to the punk rock music. Ignore how odd the scenario is. He rests his head on the cool glass, closes his eyes. Succumbs to pitch black. When he opens them, Craig is in an empty truck.

He wipes the sleep from his eyes and looks at his surroundings. Bebe is seated on the hood of Kenny's truck. Kenny is standing in front of her with his hands stuffed in his pockets, Clyde next to him. Clyde has a pipe in his hand and the smoke curls out of his mouth and fades into the warmth of summer. Clyde passes the pipe to Bebe. And Kenny watches the exchange with a smile adorning his face.

They are in the woods, parked on a path that leads to their campground. Kyle is setting up a tent, while Cartman pops marshmallows into his mouth. Stan is aiding Kyle while Token and Wendy are setting up another tent.

There are already two tents set up, which Craig can only assume is Kenny and Bebe's. His and Clyde's.  
  
Craig steps out of the truck, hopping down to the concrete surface. He is hit with the heat that only comes with summer in colorado. It's sticky and Craig can feel the sweat forming on his skin. He moves towards Clyde, who is all eyes on Bebe.

"Hey." Craig greets, he pokes his arms through the straps of his backpack. Clyde finally turns his attention to Craig, and smiles at him. Craig almost resents Clyde as he has perfect, straight white teeth. He licks his own, self consciously. Tongue grazing the metal of his braces.

"Man. I love camping." Clyde says in his nasal. Craig lets out a snort at that. Remembering how Clyde recently just told him how he fucking hates summer because of the bugs and heat and sweat. He decides to remain quiet about that though. Opting to shuffle his feet. Silent.

"I'm going to make burgers." Craig states as he turns away from them, and moves towards the little grill that is on their campsite. He briefly hears Bebe state that he is 'so fucking weird'. However, he ignores this and begins to unpack the little ziplock bag he packed of pre made hamburgers. It was stored away in the front of his backpack. Pressed between two cold compresses. Everyone else was productive while he was napping, so he guesses he should be too.

The day passes on with everyone setting up their tents and eating the meal Craig makes. Laughing and horsing around. By the end of it they are seated around a hearty fire that Stan starts with his lighter and a bunch of sticks they find.

The fire licks at the air, bright and beautiful. Craig sits next to his cousin, Red. While Clyde, Bebe and Kenny sit together a few inches away. He finds it odd that Clyde isn't glued to his hip like usual. Craig doesn't question it, though.

"You won't believe who is camping next to us...uhg." Red says as she leans forward towards the heat, twisting the marshmallow around in the fire, attached on a the end of a stick.

"Hm." Craig replies. Red sighs again.

"Someone is camping next to us?" Kyle questions. His hands are sticky and he tries to wipe them off on the blanket he is seated on. Stan passes him a wet wipe that he had stored in his pocket.

"Oh sweet man. We should invite them to hang out." Stan adds in as he takes a sip of liquor from a flask. He passes it to Kyle who takes a swig.

"Not sweet. It's Lola and her stupid friends. She brought Esther and her loser brother." Red clarifies. And Craig rolls his eyes. Knowing that he has photos upon photos of Red and Kevin somewhere in his picture albums. Again, Craig remains quiet.

"Lola's hot." Clyde says, popping a marshmallow in his mouth. Bebe lets out a hum of agreement.

"I mean she quit the cheerleading squad, but yeah. She's gorgeous. Totally got that indie chick thing going on." Bebe adds in. She takes a sip of the liquor passed to her. She gingerly hands the bottle to Kenny.

"We should invite them to go swimming tomorrow." Bebe suggests as Kenny downs the rest of the booze: Craig's eyes fall on him, briefly, before flicking away. Instead they fall on Token and Wendy, who remain quiet. They're looking down at Token's phone, lost to the conversation.

"No. We shouldn't." Red states, harshly. Craig rolls his eyes. He knows Red. This isn't some stupid rivalry thing. Craig knows how much Red stalks Kevin's facebook, his instagram, his tumblr. Instead of staying quiet, Craig speaks up.

"I think it's a good idea." He says, just to piss Red off. She throws a nasty look in his direction. Brows furrowed, lipstick coated mouth parted as if she is going to tell him off.

"What'd i miss guys?" Cartman says as he sits down, stomach and boxers exposed. He zips up his pants. Bebe lets out a laugh at that, and everyone else soon follows.

"Whaaaat? What's so funny you assholes?" Cartman drawls. He plops down on next to Kyle, who is laying his head on Stan's lap. Stan lazily runs his fingers through his red, curled hair. His eyelashes rest on his cheek, alcohol making him sleepy.

"If there is anything funny, it's how Kahl can't handle his liquor! Stupid jew."

By the end of the night the fire is put out. Craig stands by Clyde's tent, and as Clyde approaches him, so does Bebe.

Clyde has his arm wrapped around her middle. Fingers twisted into the fabric of her frilly, red shirt.

"Craig. Uh..." Clyde starts. He smiles nervously at Craig and Bebe smiles too, more confident. She has a look of 'i won this'. A smug, victorious look on her face. Though what Bebe has won, Craig is unsure of.

"Clyde and I are sharing a tent. Sorry, dude." She says. And Craig's mouth is again pressed firmly together. His brows furrow.

"Who am I supposed to sleep with?" Craig inquires. At that moment, a hand falls on his shoulder. Craig looks up to Kenny, who has stolen his spot as the tallest kid in their class. He used to be so tiny, but somewhere along the way he shot up. Lanky but not awkward. Not like Craig. He has more confidence. Self assurance. Kenny grins down at him.

"With me." Kenny squeezes Craig's shoulder and Clyde snickers at that. Bebe elbows him.

Craig is brought back to earlier when he and Clyde were separated, and has a kind of deja vu feeling. He tries to stifle it, though.  
  
"I promise to be gentle, babe." Kenny jokes. Craig raises a middle finger at him, and shakes his hand off.

"Who says I like gentle?" At that, Kenny lets out a laugh along with Clyde and Bebe. Craig rolls his eyes.

"Hot. Come on, Craig. Lets head to bed." Kenny says, he nods his head in the direction of their tent. Craig lets out a long suffering sigh. They walk the short distance and unzip the door to the tent, climbing into the small space. Craig positions himself comfortably, pulling blankets over his frame. He doesn't know why they have so many, it's so hot.

He rests his head down on the pillow he packed. It's quiet, just nature's chorus. It is silent between them. An unspoken agreement to just let this be. Craig can hear Kenny tossing and turning. He closes his hazel eyes. Drifts off into the darkness.

When he opens them again it's blue instead of the black that it was at night. Craig sits up. Looks to his side to see that he is alone. He stays there for a few seconds. Checks his phone to find it is 4am.

They all headed in at 1. Craig always wakes up at weird times. He unzips the tent and steps out to the desolate forest. It's eerie, almost. Everything is illuminated by the moon, and it casts a blueish glow on the world.

Craig can see Kenny's form by the fire pit. He almost decides to go back into the tent and try to go back to sleep, but his eyes stay on him. He doesn't know why, but he feels like he wants to be with Kenny right now. So instead he takes a seat next to him. There were still sheets placed down by the fire pit. Far enough to not get set on fire, close enough to roast marshmallows with a stick.

"Still wake up at piss o clock, I see." Kenny states. Craig remains quiet. His slender fingers prod at a stick on the ground. He picks it up and holds it in his grip.

"Why are you up?" Craig pries. Kenny lets out a hum, leaning his head back and shrugs.

"Can't sleep." Kenny says, simply. But Craig can't help but feel there is more to it. He doesn't press the issue, however.

It's quiet. A big gap between them, that hasn't been filled for years. Kenny turns towards Craig and looks at him. Blue eyes roaming, searching Craig. Craig avoids his stare.

"Remember when we were kids? How we wanted to run away?" Kenny asks. He has a smile on his face. Full and cheeky, gap toothed. Craig stares at it, brief. It's pretty much the same as when they were younger. Crooked but more yellow, probably one of Kenny's only physical flaws. It's not like his family had the money to take care of his dental hygiene. Craig's own family has always been less fortunate with their income. Better off then the Mccormick, however.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." Craig answers. He smiles ever so slightly at the thought.

"Where are you going after this summer?" Kenny questions. Craig pokes at the fire pit. He almost feels embarrassed for what he's about to admit.

"Park County Community College." He could go somewhere else, his grades were decent enough. Craig always wanted to leave South Park. However, it sucks you in. Once you enter South Park, your tie isn't just broken. You always end up back there for some reason. Craig remembers his step father, Thomas trying to leave. Only to come back months later with his tail between his legs.

Craig could leave. Something was keeping him, though. He could never place his finger on it. It's like he had some unfinished business with South Park, and he needed just a few more years before he tried to break the bond. Maybe it's because his mom needed him. Craig knew how strained her and Thomas' relationship is. Maybe it's because Clyde was staying behind. Craig hated to admit it, but Clyde was the closest thing Craig had to a best friend.

"What changed?" Kenny questions. Craig knows what Kenny means. Remembers nights in the same bed talking about how he was going to go to some fancy school to become a photographer.

"I don't know." Craig admits. He drops the stick, discards it to the ground where all the rest lay. Fading in with the foliage.

"Hm." Is all Kenny says.

Kenny turns his attention away from Craig. Baby blues focused on the moon. The stars litter the navy canvas of the sky.

"Still ship the blue and red racer?" Kenny question. Craig lets out a scoff at that. Christ.

It's hot, and Craig swipes the back of his hand across his forehead. Perspiration collected on the surface.

"I mean." Craig pauses. Trying to find the right way to word this. He rests his hand in his lap. Wiping the sweat off of his hand and onto his shorts.

"Yeah. Not as much. The Red racer has some competition with orange." Craig explains. Kenny lets out a gasp at that.

"They were your otp!" Craig runs a hand through his hair, embarrassed.

"I was 10." He says, simple. Kenny tsks at him. He scoots closer to Craig and lifts up his long sleeve. On his wrist is a simple little illustration. An little orange and blue spaceman in the form of a tattoo.

"I always shipped orange and blue. I was just too afraid to admit it. You had such a boner for red and blue." Kenny looks down at Craig, a closed mouth, heart felt smile. Craig can't help to smile back. Kenny's happiness is kind of infectious. Craig remembers nights where he'd hear Kenny sobbing into his pillow. And even though Craig hasn't seen that in awhile, it still causes a little twist in his heart. An ache at the memory. Craig may traditionally wear blue, but Kenny was more internally blue. Even if on the external he was orange. Vibrant.

It's funny, really. Craig gingerly runs his fingertips across Kenny's tattoo'd flesh. Orange and blue. Kenny's favorite color, Craig's favorite color.

Craig goes to retreat his hand from Kenny, but Kenny twists his own around. So their palms are facing each other. He grips onto Craig's hand. Craig thinks he should pull away, but he doesn't want to. Kenny's hand is sweaty and gross, fingers twisting to intertwine with his. However, so is Craig's. Damp and hot. Maybe it was kind of weird, but Craig didn't mind. He's brought back to that field trip in fourth grade. Where the night before Kenny called Craig. Asked him in a muffled voice if he'd be his partner.

They sit there in the blue hue of early morning. Talking about Red Racer shipping, Ruby and Trisha, stars and galaxies and the universe.

They talk until Craig finds himself falling asleep on Kenny. Somehow Craig finds himself laying between Kenny's leg. Head rested on his stomach, listening to him talk away. It's like a song, a lullaby that fades away eventually.

He drifts off, dreaming of orange and blue galaxies.

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Craig wakes up, it is the tickling of rays beaming down on his face that greets him. He sits up. Looking around. He doesn't find Kenny. Instead Lola is sitting next to him, her hair twisted into two buns on the sides of her head. She has glittery eyeshadow carefully crafted on her eyelids. Clear lipgloss smeared onto her lips.

"You're lovely when you sleep." She says, Craig rubs the crud from his eyes. He doesn't respond, instead pulling his cellphone out of his pocket to check the time.

11 32 am.

Craig takes in his surroundings. Wendy is poking at the grill with a spatula. She gingerly turns over the Italian sausages she is cooking. Her hair tied in a bun, wearing Token's tshirt. Token stands near by her, mouth moving as they chat. They've been dating for quite some time, and Craig wonders how Stan feels about it.

Wendy and Stan broke up a long time ago, and were on good terms. Their relationship was more of an elementary school thing. So it probably doesn't bother him anymore. Token broke it off with Nicole last year. It was quite a shock.

Craig scans the group. He quickly notices there are more people. Esther and Powder chatting with Kevin. Red helping Bebe french braid her hair, purposely having her back turned away from the Stoley siblings and Powder. Kenny, Stan, Kyle ripping on Cartman. His cheeks red from embarrassment or anger. Craig can't tell.

And Clyde. Clyde coming towards Craig.

Clyde plops next to Lola and lets out a long, exasperated sigh. He runs a hand through his hair, clearly distressed. The chocolate locks fall in his face as he slams his hand down on his lap.

"She wants to be 'just friends'" Clyde announces, ignoring Lola's presence. She turns her body in his direction. Lola's blue eyes drift away from Craig, to Clyde.

"Oh." Craig responds. He pulls a leaf out of his tousled hair. Lets out a sigh at what is to come. He doesn't expect Clyde to cry, he hasn't had an all out burst of tears since his mom died. However, Clyde was heavily emotional. Unlike Craig, who reserves.

A lot of people compare the two, and even mistake them for each other because of how similar their voices sound. When you looked closer though, there was more contrasting between them. Their voices were both dripped in apathy. Their sluggish demeanor was the same. However, there was more emotion conveyed through Clyde's words and actions. Craig observed and kept quiet. Not quick to respond, slow but sharp when he does bite. Clyde can spew something out and usually unintionally, it'd make sense. Reasonable.

"Is it because I smell like beef? Because i know i smell like beef, ok? I thought she liked me, man." Clyde rambles on. Craig stares at the fire pit, at the piles of ashes and burt up sticks.

"I thought we had something. We dated in elementary, remember?" Clyde is leaned forward. His elbows digging into his thighs, chin rested in his palm. He lets out another exaggerated sigh.

Lola reaches a hand towards Clyde, fixing his messy bangs. She pushes them away from his eyes. Sweaty and damp, sticking to Clyde's forehead.

"Sometimes it's just not right, Clyde." Lola interrupts, she is twirling a strand of his hair on her finger. It's gingerly, not flirtatious but friendly, sweet. Craig can't figure out how she does that. Her gaze is on Clyde. Craig, again, feels more like a third wheel.

"You're a great guy. I see you sometimes, you know. About." She pauses and retreats. Letting her hand drop to her sides and she pushes herself up. She stands, dusting her khaki skirt off.

"You're lovely. I see her too, you know. But Bebe...she doesn't want you right now." Lola smiles at Clyde, and she exposes her braces to him with her toothy grin. She's all dimples, cheeky.

"Please respect that." she walks off towards her friends, and leaves Clyde to think over what she said. Craig looks at him as he watches Lola. He's completely focused on her, as if Bebe just went out the window.

"Am I really lovely?" Clyde questions, eyes glued on Lola. Craig rolls his eyes. Lets out a "no". He stands and makes his way to his tent, unzipping it and crawling inside. He feels around for his bag, buried under the blankets. When he finds it he pulls out his traveling charger. His phone battery is low, but the object runs on double aa's. Craig plugs in his phone, and then pulls out a tshirt to change into.

He's tugging off his old tshirt, an ugly brown thing with some band logo on it. When he hears the tent unzipping again. Craig looks over his shoulder at Kenny, who pauses for a few seconds. His gaze flicks to Craig's exposed shoulders and back. Tanned and littered with little beauty marks. Nothing like Kenny's freckles, Craig doubts Kenny is taking in the details, anyways.

It's not like Kenny hasn't seen Craig naked. He probably doesn't care. So Craig doesn't understand the quiet that falls. Is it awkward, now that they aren't kids?

Blue falls on green, and Craig turns away quickly. Breaking the contact. He drops the old shirt, holds up the new for a few seconds. Taking in the logo which is just some illustration of a camcorder. Craig doesn't know where the hell he got it, thinks it might have been a christmas present.

"Wendy made breakfast." Kenny says. He steps into the tent, and Craig can hear him poking around for something. He must have found it, because he lets out an "ah ha!"

Craig ignores that however, tries to awkwardly pull on some new shorts in the confines of the tent. They were supposed to go to the lake today, so Craig decides to put on his swim trunks. He's about to leave, when Kenny grabs a hold on his hand.

"Hey, wait." Kenny tugs gently on Craig, and Craig turns around. He pulls his hand out of Kenny's grasp, letting it fall to his side.

"Smoke with me." Kenny requests. He holds up two cigarettes in his grip. Craig's eyes dart to the little sticks. He sits down again, amongst the pillows and blankets. He's hungry, can smell the sausages and eggs Wendy has cooked. They say it's a lot more satisfying to smoke after you ate, but who really cares about that. Craig takes the tobacco handed to him.

They light up, flame flickering for a few seconds. Adding to the humidity of the environment in a brief spark. It dies out just as quick as it enters. Just as Craig takes his finger off the trigger of his lighter. He holds the small object up to Kenny's little stick. It's pressed between his pink lips, and as Craig ignites it he takes an inhale. Then pulls it away, exhaling the fumes. Craig lets the lighter rest between them, hiding somewhere in the sheets.

"God, i needed that." Kenny lays on his back, closes his eyes as he takes hits. He lets out a content hum.

"Oh?" Craig questions. His hazel eyes fall on Kenny. His relaxed, easy frame. He tries to drag his gaze away from him. Opting to look out at the screened, unzipped window in their tent. It leads to scenery of the forest, of Kenny's truck parked next to Kyle's vehicle.

"Yeah. Red and Bebe, girls are driving me insane. Bebe keeps bitching about how much Red wants to ride on Kevin's dick. She's fed up." Kenny explains. He taps some of the ashes of his cigarette out in an empty sprite can. He had been drinking it the night before.

Craig rolls his eyes at this. He doesn't care for anyones drama. Does he find rumors amusing, funny? Sure. He's had his laugh at others expense. Kenny and he both have. He remembers shit talking people with Kenny all the time. Remembers anime being on in the background and Kenny talking about the girls he kissed. How it was rumored that so and so was a lesbian. How this person has an sti. They were so young, and Kenny knew too much. He'd always talk shit. However, Craig doesn't like to be the target. Another reason he didn't want to come to this camp out. If it wasn't giant robots attacking the town it was drama between his classmates or fellow residence. He has kept out of it for years.

For the most part.

"She's always been in love with him." Craig snuffs out his cigarette. Deciding to save the short for later. He stuffs it in his pocket, where he'll find it again in a few hours.

Kenny lets out a hum of agreement. Taking another drag. Craig wonders how Kenny knows. Of course Kenny and Red were close as kids, it came with the territory if having her as an annoying cousin. Kenny as his friend, got to know her. It just wasn't as obvious these days. Red's infatuation for Kevin, especially since Kevin and Red never talked. Since Red never talks about it. She thinks it's a well concealed secret.

"Doesn't Bebe live for gossip?" Craig questions. He doesn't really know Bebe like that. She always stares at Craig like she thinks the dirt of him. She's all brown eyes and big blond curls. Plush breast and nice hips. A stereotype of dumb blond. At least in the look department. Craig wasn't so fond of her after she used Clyde to get free shoes when they were kids. Craig remembers her breaking up with Clyde when she finally got through with him. Opting to date a sixth grader.

What made the two of them gravitate towards each other as adults, Craig wasn't sure.

Kenny lets out a scoff in response. Then a chuckle.

"Nah. Bebe's really chill. She can be a bitch, but she doesn't really like drama." Kenny elaborates. He snuffs of his cigarette, discarding the butt into the empty sprite bottle. There is still some of the beverage at the bottom, so he shakes the cherry around to extinguish it. With a yawn, Kenny sits up. He nods his head in the direction of the tents entrance.

"Come on, food."

Kenny and Craig leave the tent, finding everyone gathered around the picnic table, or the fire pit. Kenny heads towards Bebe, and Craig goes to get himself some plastic utensils. Wendy and Token are seated at the table everything is placed, along with Cartman and Kyle. Kyle is throwing insults at Cartman while he fires back. Kyle's face dusted with red, brows pressed downwards in anger. His food sits in front of him, untouched. No pork anywhere to be found. While Carrman has a fork stabbed into his food. Waving it around as he animately curses Kyle.

"Mmm, Kahl. How does it feel, not being able to eat pork? Oh it tastes so good in my tummy." Cartman says as he takes a hearty bite of his sausage. He rubs his stomach as he does it, palm stroking the surface. Kyle slaps the food Cartman's hand, and it flies. Lands on the dirty foliage.

"At least I don't look like pork, fat ass!"

Craig rolls his eyes at them, gathering the things he needs. When he's done Craig turns around, to get away from them.

"Wait, Craig." Wendy calls out to him. He and Wendy seldom talk, so it catches his attention. Craig's gaze falls on her, then to Token. Who speak up faster than her.

"You and Kenny are friends again?" Token questions. Craig's eyes drift to Kenny, who is chatting up Bebe and Red. Bebe's hair is now up in a twist of curls. Braided down her back. Red's own hair is sloppily thrown in a bun. While Kenny's golden hair is a bit passed his ears. Wavey, curling at the ends, sticking up all over the place. The sunlight hits him and he glows in it. He's so bright. Orange. Craig think this, remembering his thoughts the other night. He's laid back, smiling at the girls as they talk to him with such animation.

"Friends is a strong word." Craig responds. He looks away from the small group. Back to Token and Wendy. They look at each other, very briefly. Chocolate eyes falling on Wendy's honey colored ones.

"Well it's good you're talking at least." Token says, he stabs at his eggs. Pushing it around on his plate.

"Yeah, you guys used to be pretty close." Wendy adds in. They were. Craig doesn't know why it stopped. He didn't think about it at first, when he and Tweek got together. But when his dad left for the time he did, Craig remembers his finger hovering over Kenny's name in his contacts. He remembers tearing through old photo albums. He remembers resenting Kenny, and then purely missing him.

He stopped, after awhile. Stifled it. Told himself not to. Craig hasn't thought about Kenny since ninth grade. When Craig stepped into Kenny's truck yesterday, it was the first time Kenny crossed his mind in years.

Craig expects them to question him more about it, but they go back to their food as soon as it starts. Craig tilts his head, gently. Then turns around to get his own meal.

When everyone is done eating they laze about. Talking amongst each other and enjoying the light breeze that comes. Craig enjoys his somewhat solitude by the fire pit. His company being Lola and Clyde, but they are talking. Completely ignoring Craig's presence. Lola is throwing her head back in laughter at something Clyde has said. Clyde looks perplexed, what he said wasn't intentionally funny. It should be offensive, but Craig can tell Clyde finds it endearing.

Craig stares at the loading page for tumblr. The stupid thing has been lagging all morning, and he presses the button to darken the screen. Placing the electronic down next to him. Choosing to opt out of using the technology.

"Craig!" Lola exclaims, she is fishing around in her purse. When she finds what she is looking for she lets a hum of content. She pulls the object out her pocket book, and in her hands is a camera. Lola is all dimply smiles as she extends it out to Craig.

"You were in photography club. Can you take a decent photo of us?" She inquires. Craig perks a bit at this, he's so stupid. Forgetting to pack his own camera. It lays on the desk in Clyde's room, probably collecting dust.

"Sure" He takes the camera into his grasp. Turns it on, fiddles around with the settings until he finds the right one. Lola and Clyde huddle together. Clyde throwing his arm around Lola's shoulder, Lola resting her head on Clyde's chest. Her fingers curl into the fabric of his red tshirt that has the logo for modern baseball on it. A dog with sunglasses in a circle, their band name wrapped around it.

"Ready?" Craig asks as he steps back, trying to find a good way to take the picture. He hates when his subjects are dead set in the middle. Craig steps the side, trying to capture them more in the corner of the photo. He snaps a few, and when he's done he looks it over.

It's a nice photo, a steak of sunlight coming from an angle. Lighting them perfectly. Craig passes the camera to Lola, who smiles at it.

"It's perfect! New friends!" She says, and Clyde looks a bit crestfallen at that. She turns around to pull Clyde in a hug, Craig watches as Clyde buries his nose into her neck. He twists his fingers into the back of her shirt. She lets go, but Clyde doesn't look like he wants to. She then turns to Craig, arms extended. He stares at her for a few seconds, blank. However, he lets her wrap her arms around him.

She smells sweet, like she sprayed some body mist on herself before she left her tent. Or maybe she got a shower before she came over.

Either way, she pulls away and goes back to sitting with Clyde. Craig goes to sit back on the blanket. He closes his eyes, slipping away. He doesn't get to sleep long, however. As Stan announces that he and Kyle are going to the lake. At this, everyone else begins to stand and get ready to walk over. Craig sits up, and then stands. He shoves his hands in his pockets, strolling in the direction of the water.

Craig steps through the path. The sun is shielded by leaves and branches, filtering in at odd spots. It would be a perfect photo shoot, and it's too bad Craig left his camera. His phone just isn't the same quality.

The lake comes into view, and as they step closer the path ends. The light hits Craig's and he has to lift a hand to shield his face with his arm for a few seconds.

Stan and Kyle are already in the water, having jumped off the dock. Cartman runs passed Craig, jumping into the water. It causes a huge splash, which Kyle and Stan let a "christ" to. Quickly swimming backwards to avoid being hit.

  
When everyone is in Craig makes his way to the end of the pier. He puts his feet into the water, letting them soak. He doesn't intend to go in. He watches as everyone plays together in the lake.

Bebe and Stan are splashing water at each other. Laughing and giggling while they battle. While Cartman and Kyle are trying to push each other under the surface. Esther, Clyde, Lola and Powder are floating in the deeper part. Their heads above water, hands gently moving in a motion to stabilize them. Red and Kevin are talking with Token and Wendy. Craig is shocked by that, he watches as Red smiles at Kevin, and he smiles back. Oblivious.

As Craig searches for Kenny, he can hear wet footsteps slapping against the pavement. Coming towards him. Kenny perches himself next to Craig. Their thighs touch, and Craig can feel the dampness of Kenny's flesh against his.

"Are you going to get wet for me?" Kenny questions, he always makes things sound filthy. He continues on, though, as Craig raises a middle finger at him.

"I know you're so hot and bothered. God, i hate summer." Kenny finishes. Craig looks at the water, the scenery before them. Towering mountains in the distant, trees thick with green leaves.

"I hate you." Craig retorts. Kenny bumps their shoulder together, moistening Craig's shirt. Making a big, damp patch.

"Well everyone loves me." Craig scoffs at Kenny's comment. He's not exactly wrong, though. There is not a single person that dislikes Kenny. Even when he had grown quiet, mild. No one hated him. He has a magnetic personality. Craig has even seen him sit next to hissing stray cats and turn them into putty.

"Still have that short?" Kenny pries. And Craig nods his head, sticking his hand in his pocket to get it. It's still rather long, as Craig only took about two drags from it. Kenny hands him his lighter and cups his hands in front of the cigarette. So no wind can break the barrier. It is pressed between Craig's pink lips. Eventually after struggling with the breeze, which hits at odd angles, it lights. Craig places two fingers on either side of the stick and pulls it away from his mouth after taking a drag. He passes the cigarette to Kenny.

"I have weed, you know." Craig mumbles, his feet delicately kicking at the water. As if disturbing it would cause some lake monster to pull him in. Kenny watches the movement. Craig's feet breaking the surface of the water, gliding back and forth.

"Bless your heart." Kenny says, he passes the cigarette to Craig. Now down to half of what it was. Craig takes a puff, intending to finish it.

"Save it, though. Another time." Kenny says. He drops his own feet in the water. He was sitting pretzel style next to Craig. After feeling the temperature Kenny lets his whole body slip down in the lake. He goes under the surface for a few seconds, then pokes his head up.

Little droplets roll down Kenny's face. From his hair, falling from his temple and rolling down the length of his cheek. Craig automatically is struck with the thought that Kenny is beautiful. He can see why so many people fancy him, how easy it is for Kenny to get laid. He is model material. Sun baked skin, freckles like constellations. Baby blue eyes that glisten in the sunlight. Blond lashes falling to shield the orbs, eyelids crafted in a way that makes his eyes look huge. Not like Craig's, who's eyelids make him look high. But what captures Crag is Kenny's lips, pink and soft. Plush and kissable. Craig looks away from him, up at the scenery instead. He feels his face heating up, it's hot out.

"Craig, come on. Come in." Kenny requests. Craig shakes his head. Hand self consciously reaching to his ears. He gingerly brushes his fingertips against the flesh. His hair covers them, for the most part. Craig can't stand his ears being exposed. Not when they poke out so much.

Kenny sends a look at him, not confused or perplexed. Curious, though. It's as if he is going to say something but bites his tongue. Craig hates when people do that, prefers honesty over all. But Kenny brushes it off. Letting his body fall behind, opting to float on his back.

Craig's gaze shifts from the scenery to Kenny. Watches as he floats across the exterior of the water.

They stay there for a few hours. Kenny and Craig bickering and chatting. At some point, everyone starts to head back to the campground. Craig stands to leave, making his way towards the showers. He steps into the bathroom, and is instantly hit with the scent of some weird air freshener. It's clearly there to mask the scent of shit and piss. Craig kicks off his sandals, picking them up and holding them as he walks towards the nearest shower.

He pulls the curtain shut, stripping from his clothes. It's then that he realizes that he forgot his body wash. His honey and sky blue speckled, green eyes search the premises. They land on the the little dispenser that has some generic brand shampoo and body wash. Craig lets out a sigh. Twists the faucet on and steps back before he is hit with icy water.

When the temperature rises, he steps under the consistent stream. Presses down on the dispenser. He uses his hands and fingers to wash away the dirt, sweat and grime. He scrubs through his hair, cleansing that too.

When he's done Craig rests his head against the tiled wall. Letting the water run down his body.

He doesn't know why, but he thinks of Kenny. Thinks of the way he looks at him with those big, blue eyes. How he knows something Craig doesn't. Like he can rip Craig to pieces, and then put him back together. Better than he was before. He thinks of plush lips.

Craig's fingers curl around his dick. He thinks of kissing those lips. Of letting his own trail down to Kenny's neck. Of Kenny's long fingers teasing his hole. Of Kenny pulling him into his lap and making Craig ride the fuck out of him. Of losing all reservation and control. Of Kenny digging his nails down the length of Craig's back.

Craig cums with one final tug at his length. Letting out a hitch of breath. His breathing is shallow, and Craig lets his arm fall to his side.

The cum washes off, swirling down the drain.

"Fuck." Craig mumbles. He turns the handle of the shower, letting the water come to a stop. He still stands there in the nude. Trying to catch his breath. He closes his eyes and invites the pitch black, however brief.

It's normal to think about people you know like that. Craig thinks. Normal. Craig is sure he has had fantasies about Clyde. About Token. It's normal. However Craig thinks of Tweek, of his parents divorce, of why they broke up. Of missing Kenny. Of Kenny not being there when Craig needed him. It's normal, but it can't happen.

Craig pulls back the curtain to the shower, slowly dressing. His hands quiver, he has to have dropped his shorts at least three times. His mind darts back and forth between Kenny, and Tweek, and his parents. And before he can stop himself, Craig is leaning into the shower, barfing up the sausages and eggs he ate for breakfast.

When he's done hurling he wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand. He shakily checks his phone. 6 45pm. Craig lets out a sigh.

He talks big, deep breaths. In through the nose, out through the mouth. Walks the distance from the showers to the campground. Craig is so disoriented that he doesn't even take in his surrounding, the low sun. The colors of the sky bleeding together from light blue to orange to pink. He's overwhelmed, and he can't comprehend why he's letting a little wank fantasy about Kenny get to him. It does, though.

When he arrives at the campsite he slips into his tent. Rests his head on his pillow and curls into himself. Avoiding the noise and chatter of everyone else. Ignores the sun setting. The sound of cackling fire. Of everyone and everything else.

Somehow he falls asleep. He doesn't dream of anything. Just pitch black. Just silent darkness.

It's 5 am when he wakes up. Craig looks down at his phones screen. It illuminates him in the dark of the tent. Coloring him in it's glow. Craig then looks at his surroundings. Kenny is not in the tent with him. Craig doesn't know if he finds that relieving. He falls back. Staring at the arched ceiling.

His hair clings to his forehead, damp from sweat. Craig turns his head towards the empty space where Kenny is supposed to be. It makes him ache, makes him think of his long absence the passed few years. He sits up. Unzipping the tent and stepping out into the morning. He again is hit with the loud bird noise and crickets.

Kenny is at his same spot he was the previous night. Craig slowly makes his way towards him. Snail pace. When he's crossed the distance between him and Kenny, his arms are folded. Lips pressed together, wound tight. He plops next to him.

"Craigo." Kenny sing songs. He's popping marshmallows into his mouth. And Craig watches it, looks at the stickiness of Kenny's slender fingers. How he stuffs the whole thing in his mouth.

He looks away. Keep your composure. He thinks. He stiffens, stifles.

"Kenny." He replies. Kenny lets out a hm of pleasure at the sugar.

"Saw Red and Kevin chatting it up today." Kenny starts. He places the bag of white fluff down. Wiping his hands on the sheet beneath him.

"Maybe Red will leave Bebe alone now." Kenny finishes. Craig feels instant relief. This is safe territory. He lets out a scoff, pushing his bangs away from his eyes. He hopes no one saw his ears. He meant to hide them in a baseball cap, but was so anxious that he didn't even think about it. Now it crosses his mind, however. It dawns on him that his hair has been wet most of this trip. He's a sweating pig.

"Red talks too much." Craig says. He knows this as a fact for most of his life. At family gatherings she's the life of the party. On family road trips, she's a chatter box. Whenever he and Kenny hung out with her, talk.

Kenny let's out a scoff at that, he leans back. His arms behind him, hands placed flat on the ground to keep him up.

"It's weird." Kenny starts, he looks at Craig, and Craig tries to avoid staring him in the eyes. Looking at his hands in his lap. They're neatly folded, fingers interlacing. He can feel Kenny looking into him. Craig hopes he can't see anything.

Kenny eyes drift off as he turns away.

"You never talk. I mean." Craig's hands are sweaty, clammy. It's not as hot out in the night time. The wind licks gently at Craig's skin. However, his hands are still perspiring. He lets them separate. Letting them drop to his sides.

"I know she's not blood related. So i guess it's not too strange." Kenny finishes. Craig nods his head a little. Then reaches for a marshmallow. He squeezes it with his fingers, then drops it. Leaving it to birds or whatever creature finds it. It's a waste, and he knows it.

"You stopped talking for awhile." Craig says and Kenny looks at him again, too quick. Craig is met with blue eyes on his hazel ones and he has to turn his head away, to the side. It's awkward, it's obvious. Kenny knows it.

"Why don't you ever look at me?" Kenny pries. He sits up, turning towards Craig. He reaches a hand out to brush Craig's hair behind his ear. His fingers gingerly stroke the cartilage. And Craig gulps down a the lump that has been forming in his throat. It just won't go away.

"Is it because I stopped talking to you?" Kenny question. His hand slips down from Craig's ear to laying flat on his cheek. He rubs his thumb in a circular motion. Pushes gently to get Craig to turn his face to him. Craig complies and his eyes fall on Kenny.

It is that. It's exactly that. There is more, however. So much more and Craig can't answer Kenny's question. He thinks he know the answer, knows it all too well. It's too much though. Craig reaches his hand up to cover Kenny's. His skin soft underneath Craig's touch. The thin, little hairs on Kenny's wrist brush against Craig's flesh. It tickles, and Craig closes his eyes. Dark lashes resting on tanned cheeks.

"No." Craig lies.He can feel tears well up in his eyes. He doesn't want to break down. He doesn't want Kenny to see him like this. He doesn't want Kenny to know him again. However the little droplets begin to roll down his cheeks, past his mouth and fall off his face.

Kenny drops his hand. Craig can feel his eyes on him again. Watching him as he tries to contain his tears. Craig can feel his face heating up from embarrassment. He turns his head away, not wanting to be looked at.

Before Craig can really comprehend it, Kenny's reached his hand out. His fingers press into his cheek, turning Craig's head back towards him. Craig opens his eyes, and he is meet with those baby blues, illuminated by moonlight.

Craig doesn't get a word in before Kenny's mouth is pressed to his. Craig should be scared, should pull away. Run and hide, like he did after his wank fantasy. But he feels so much, he's dripping like an overflowing sink. Colors flowing out of him in gushes, waves. He moves quick, arching himself against Kenny. It's like he waited for this moment. Like he was yearning it for years and didn't know it. His wet cheeks brush against Kenny's flesh.

His fingers curl in blond tresses. Kenny's hands cup Craig's face. Their mouths move, bleeding together like paint. Kenny's hand sliding from Craig's face to his shoulder. He rubs those gentle, soothing circles into the nape of Craig's neck. Gingerly stroking the tanned expanse of skin. His lips move from his mouth to the corner of Craig's parted lips, sucking onto the flesh. Craig lets out a few curses as Kenny makes a trail to his neck.

Craig's breathing is shallow, broken. He lets Kenny suck bruises into his flesh. Leaning his neck to the side to give easier access. His green eyes open. Bleary from tears. His vision starts to clear, and what he finds is Bebe. Bebe, standing a few feet away. She stands there with her lips parted, blond curls wild and unbrushed.

Craig pushes at Kenny's chest. But he continues to try to suck on Craig's collarbones.

"Kenny...Bebe...she's..." Kenny pauses what he is doing. Pulling away. He stares down at Craig's exposed flesh, at the forming bruises. Then looks over his shoulder to where Bebe stands.

She looks close to tears. Her pale cheeks flushed red, she's quivering. As Kenny stands to go to her, she turns around and walks to the woods. Walking, and then running.

Kenny stands. He gazes down at Craig, his lower lip between his teeth. Kenny looks like he is contemplating something. Like he's having trouble leaving Craig. He shakes his head, back and forth. Then retreats to follow after her.

Craig is left there in the blue glow of moonlight.

 

 

 

 


End file.
